


Silent Lucidity

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove fluff, F/M, billy hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Billy isn't dead. He's in the Upside-Down, and now you've got to save him.





	1. Danzing in the Walkie Talkie

Losing Billy was the hardest thing you’d ever gone through. You’d been through family deaths, your pets, even friends. But Billy?   
Billy was… he was everything to you. You saw something in him, past his tough exterior. He was damaged. Then when he finally opened up to you about his dad everything changed. He didn’t put up an act in front of you like he did everyone else.

  
You remembered the first day you met him. Second period english. He walked in late, of course, wearing jean everything. You thought he was cheesy with that one earring and his sense of fashion. He sat right behind you and every now and then you’d catch a whiff of his cologne.

  
How did you even start dating him? It happened so quick. Sometimes you couldn’t even remember. One day you were flirting in the halls, the next you were making out in the back of his Camaro and he was asking you to be his. What did that even mean, to be his? At first, you were sure he’d just use you for a while and then move on to the next attractive girl in town.

  
But that wasn’t the case.

  
Skip a year, and you were happier than ever. You were with the man of your dreams, which just so happened to be the hottest guy in Indiana. He was everything you’d ever wanted. He was intimidating, no one ever bothered you or him. And when the two of you were alone he was the sweetest man alive. He’d kiss your shoulders until you fell asleep, brushing your hair with his fingers in the most gentle way imaginable.   
It was perfect. You were so happy.

  
And then it happened. What exactly it was, you had no idea. But he wasn’t the same. He never came to visit you anymore. The only time you saw him was at work, you were both lifeguards at the Hawkins Pool. Even then he barely looked at you, keeping his eyes constantly locked on the pool in front of him.

  
You had cornered him in the showers one day, begging him to talk to you. He had never been so cold. He said things to you that day that you’d never forget. It broke your heart into so many pieces you didn’t stop sobbing for days. You didn’t realize then that he was still in there, that tiny sliver of himself was the only reason you didn’t die too. He had to say those things, he had to get you away to save you.

  
When the whole incident at the mall happened, you lost yourself to depression. You didn’t see it happen but you were there quickly after, finding his dead body, cold and alone. The mall was a wreck, all the windows shattered. No one ever told you what happened, even when you begged Steve and Jonathan. But they kept their mouths shut.

  
The following months were hell. You barely ate and were always sleeping. It was the only way to deal with the pain. And the most fucked up part was Neil didn’t even ask you what happened. He knew you and Billy were together 24/7, but he didn’t care enough to reach out. If you could kill him and get away with it, you would have.

  
Most days you’d be in your room with the curtains drawn down, wrapped in blankets and wearing Billy’s leather jacket. After he died you took most of his clothes for yourself since you knew Neil would end up throwing them all away.

  
You had good days, though. Sometimes Nancy would convince you to come over and she would take care of you. She’d get you to shower, eat dinner with her family, and sometimes she’d have the other kids over and you’d play games in the basement. Every time you had a small minute of happiness though, the feeling would fade as soon as you caught the smell of his cologne you had sprayed on his jacket.

  
It felt hopeless, most of the time. You thought you’d never feel better. You missed everything about him. You missed his kisses, you missed the way he’d make love. You missed the smell of shampoo in his hair when you’d lay with him in bed.

  
Just the thought of him would make you sob.

  
“Hey, (Y/N)!” Lucas was the first to greet you when you walked down the steps to the basement. You were having an alright day. The dinner Karen had prepared had filled you up and your hair was still damp from the shower Nancy forced you into.

  
“Hey, guys.” You forced a smile, something you did often. “So, I heard Mike rented a movie.”

  
Mike was currently trying to hook up the T.V, fumbling with cords and occasionally cursing. “Yeah, if I can ever get this stupid thing to work we can watch it.” He huffed and gave the screen a frustrated thump.

  
Max sat beside Lucas on the floor. You could barely look at her after Billy died. She reminded you too much of him. She had tried to reach out a few times but each time was met with rejection. It was too soon. You just couldn’t.

  
She reminded you of the fact that Billy’s Camaro was still at the junkyard, almost completely trashed from an accident you didn't know about. No one would tell you. You wanted to bring it home and fix it up but you knew if you saw that car again you’d break down. Maybe soon, but not now. It was too much.

  
“There!” Mike exclaimed and you jumped, snapping out of your thoughts. “I did it!”

  
Eleven smiled widely beside him, staring up at the T.V screen with joy. 

  
“Come sit down, Steve should be here soon. He’s bringing a tub of ice cream.” Nancy gently grabbed your hand in hers, pulling you to the couch.   
At the mention of ice-cream, everyone went wild. Dustin cheered and Will could be seen with a giant smile on his face.

  
Ice-cream. Fucking ice-cream. Your first date with Billy was at an ice-cream parlor. You both ordered butternut-pecan and ate on a bench outside, talking about what you wanted to do when you got out of high school. Billy said he wanted to move back to California, or somewhere with a beach. You, on the other hand, you had no idea what you wanted to do. The world was too big and there were too many possibilities.

  
Now you were even more lost.

  
“Someone order ice-cream?”

  
As the kids rushed to greet Steve with a giant tub in his hands, you tried to swallow the lump in your throat. Even Max seemed happy. Maybe you needed to suck it up and move on.

  
The kids fell asleep halfway through the movie on the floor, their former sugar rush now a deep low. The movie played quietly on the screen as you and Nancy talked about simple things, ranging from makeup to food. Steve had left earlier and put the tub in the freezer upstairs, promising next time he would bring you your favorite. Butternut-pecan.

  
You’d almost fallen asleep, head in Nancy’s lap while she stroked your cheek with her fingers. It was nice to feel that again, even if it was just with a friend.

  
And that’s when you heard it. The chirp of the walkie talkie in the corner, followed by static. You lifted your head up and groaned when you saw what it was.

  
“That thing goes off all the time.” Nancy sighed and sat up, tip-toeing around the sleeping kids to get to it. When she picked it up you heard it again, but this time it wasn’t just static.

  
Someone was humming ‘Mother’ by Danzing.

  
“Stop, don’t turn it off.” You hissed, rushing over to her and tripping over Mike in the process. “Don’t you hear that?”

  
“Jesus Christ, (Y/N).” Mike sat up and rubbed his arm where your foot collided with him. “What the hell?”

  
“Shut up, listen.” You grabbed the walkie talkie from Nancy and turned the volume up.

  
Mike immediately snatched it from your grasp. “Hello? Is someone there?”

  
Silence. Eleven had woken up now and was staring intently at Mike. She knew what was happening. She’d seen it before. The lights began to flicker in the room, the lamps and the overhead light blinking in what could be mistaken as morse code.

  
You thought you’d die, waiting for a response. The room was tense and the people that were awake were all watching.

  
“Hello, is anyone there?” Mike’s voice had risen in volume, waking everyone else up. “If anyone’s there-”

  
“Hello? Who is that? Who’s out there?”

  
Your knees gave out. The floor met your body and pain shot through you, but all you could feel was joy. That was Billy. You knew it was, even through your hazy state of near unconsciousness.

  
“(Y/N)!” Nancy gasped, kneeling to your side to help you.

  
“Billy, is that you?” Mike asked as he spoke into the microphone. 


	2. A Moment of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy searches for the portal, giving you four days of radio silence.

He was as hopeless as you were. But he was alone, completely alone. Everything was dark, it was always cold. Fog and white ash were constant in the air. For months he spent his days hiding, running, and thinking. It was all he could do. There was no one to talk to and nothing to do.

  
But when he heard your voice, god. It was like the heavens opened up above him and blessed him with hope.

  
Billy stood up from the tree he sat by, whirling in a circle to try to find you.

  
“_Shut up, listen._” Your voice sounded far away yet close at the same time.

  
“_Hello? Is anyone there? If anyone’s there-_”

  
“Hello?” He shouted, his eyes flickering back and forth in the dark forest. It was the first human sound he had heard while he was there, and the amount of joy and hope he felt was indescribable. “Who is that? Who’s out there?”

  
“_Billy? Is that you?_”

  
He had no idea who was speaking to him, he just wanted to hear your voice again. He didn’t care if it was a trick by whatever monster had been following him, at this point he’d take whatever he could get.

  
“(Y/N)? Please, let me hear you again baby.” He pleaded into the air, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he tried not to cry. “Please.”

  
“_Billy_!” Your voice became clearer and it echoed all around him. “_Oh my god, it really is you!_”

  
It was like being deaf your whole life and then hearing music for the first time. He wept and fell to his knees in the dirt. “It’s really me, sweetheart.” He choked out through his sobs.

  
He heard a few mutters, something about a temporary portal. He heard Nancy’s voice, she was speaking so fast he didn’t catch much of what she was saying. Talk about a tree in the woods and the boy named Jonathan.

  
“_We’re gonna come find you, okay Billy?_” There was your sweet voice again. He closed his eyes at your promise and nodded. Even if you didn’t save him, he could die happy knowing you were still alive.

After a brief discussion, the voices went quiet. They’d told him to try to find a portal to their world.

Happy was an understatement. He was fucking ecstatic.

  
The entire time he was down there he had been running to nowhere. Trying to evade that fucking… thing. He had no idea how he’d been able to outsmart it that long. Maybe it didn’t care anymore. Maybe it thought Billy was dead, just like everyone else had.

  
The possibility that you could be together again pushed him. He wanted to see daylight, he wanted to smell the air after it rained and feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. Most importantly, though, he wanted you again. He couldn’t help but smile as he walked, remembering how it felt to hold you against his chest. You always smelled like wisteria and mint.

  
It took him four days. It kind of made him angry. He’d been stuck in that place for months, but it only took him four days to find a way out?  
He just wished someone would have told him earlier. They told Max, didn’t they? Why couldn’t she have told him? It might have saved him from the monster. But they chose to keep him out of it and look where it got him.

  
The portal… its location was laughable. He’d visited that place many times before, but this time, it was different. He could sense it from outside.  
In the side of his house, right beside his closet.

  
He looked through the translucent barrier, seeing his own things. His speakers, his makeshift desk made out of old crates. His full-length body mirror in the corner. His room remained untouched.

  
It hurt. He could see the sunlight through the windows, shining softly in his room, illuminating the light dust particles floating in the air. It was a welcome sight, a stark contrast to wherever he currently was.

  
“I don’t know if anyone can hear me.” He mumbled, touching the wall in front of him. It felt warm. “But, I think I found it. It’s in my room.”

***

“The Upside-Down? What the hell is that?” You questioned Will and Mike, watching them gather things from the basement. Nancy had gone upstairs to call Steve and Jonathan. “So, everyone knows about this? Even Jonathan? But you couldn’t tell me?”

  
“It was for your own good,” Mike said and put the walkie talkies in Jonathan's bag. “Listen, the shit that’s going on, you don’t want to know about it unless you have to. And you didn’t have to before.”

  
“Didn’t have to?” You were appalled, watching with wide eyes. “He was my boyfriend, Mike, you couldn’t even…” You trailed off when you realized he wasn’t listening.

  
“They’re on the way.” Nancy’s hand touched your shoulder, giving you a comforting squeeze. “You wanna come sit down? We can explain it all to you.”  
You nodded, turning away from Mike and Will to face her. “Tell me everything. And don’t leave anything out.”

  
They sat you down on the couch and went over everything. Every detail. They started with the disappearance of Will a few years back and then went into detail about the parallel universe, which was where Billy was apparently.

  
“We were able to talk to Will for a while when he was there,” Mike said, sitting on the ground in front of the couch. “Through the walkie talkies. El helped, with her powers. You know.”

  
“Yeah, I know.” You were still in disbelief about the whole powers thing. You remembered one day when you were talking to Hopper at the police station, this one guy was going nuts. He was desperately trying to get Hop’s attention, rambling about a Russian girl with powers. Well, that made sense.

  
“Is that how we heard Billy? Because of her?” You asked, glancing to the side at Eleven. She was off to the side comforting Max, who was confused and having trouble processing everything. Her brother was alive and stuck in a living hell.

  
“I didn’t do anything.” She shook her head as she rubbed Max’s back. “I thought he was…” When she realized what she was about to say she stopped herself, sneaking a glance up at you to see how you’d react.

  
“So did I.”

  
The walkies were quiet for a while. A few days, actually. It was awful. Eleven tried her best to get any kind of connection, but it left enough time for you all to get ready. Jonathan and Nancy went back to the woods where she found the first portal.

  
“Do you think something happened to him?” Max asked as you finished the last braid in her hair. You’d been spending a lot of time with her again, finally able to look into her eyes without crying. It made you realize how awful you’d been to her, she needed someone to talk to who knew Billy as she did. But you shut her out.

  
“No.” It was a simple answer, but you had a million things running through your mind. What if the monster… what did they call it? The mind flayer? What if it found him? He had been running for months. It was a wonder how he wasn’t dead yet.

  
“Then why isn’t he talking to us anymore?” Her voice was strained, cracking with every word. “What if we don’t find a portal and he’s stuck there forever?”

  
“Maxine.” You wrapped the rubber band around her braid and put your hands on her shoulders, making her turn around to face you. “I promise. We will get Billy back.”

  
Her bottom lip trembled and she looked everywhere but your eyes. “But what if-”

  
You pressed your fingers against her lips. “Stop worrying about what if. Look at me, Max.” When she finally brought her eyes up to yours, you gave her a comforting smile. “We’ve got the best people working to find him. If Eleven is as powerful as you all say she is, then I know we’ll find him.”

  
It took her a minute, but she smiled back. “Okay.”

  
“Oh, am I interrupting a bonding moment?” Steve asked from the bottom of the basement staircase. “Just wanted to bring down some food, Dustin and I made sandwiches.”

  
“Still nothing about Billy?” Max asked as Steve walked to you two on the couch, handing you a large plate with two sandwiches.

  
He sadly shook his head. “Sorry.”

  
She looked defeated.

  
“We’ll find him, alright?” Steve kneeled on the ground in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. “You know that, right?”

  
You didn’t know if you believed him, it had been a few days, anything could happen.

  
“Why don’t you go to sleep?” Steve asked you.

  
“Is it that obvious I haven’t been?” You laughed, shaking your head. You hadn’t slept much the last few nights, you were lucky if you’d managed to get a few hours. The nightmares were bad. The good dreams were even worse. You’d wake up with a broken heart when you realized you were in bed alone and Billy was still in the Upside-Down.

  
Steve laughed with you and nodded. “Yeah, it is. Come on. If we hear anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

  
Temptation pulled on you, you knew you needed to but it was just so damn hard to give in. “Just a little longer.”

  
He scoffed and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so-”

  
“El, your nose.”

  
You looked away from Steve at Max’s words. Eleven sat in the middle of the room, forgotten by everyone as she had sat for an hour in silence. Her nose was bleeding.

  
Then you heard that sweet sound again. “_I don’t know if anyone can hear me_.”

  
Everyone’s attention was on the walkie in her hands. “_But, I think I found it. It’s in my room_.”

  
You tried to think of a time you felt that happy. Maybe when you first found out he was alive. Either way, your heart soared.

  
“Billy, oh my god, your voice. You have no idea.” You sputtered out after sitting down next to El. “We’ll be there in five minutes.”

  
There was no response. You didn’t care, though. You were going to see your baby again.

  
“Thank you so much.” You said to Eleven.

  
She just smiled. “It’s what friends do.”


	3. Silent Lucidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope this was a good enough fix-it-fic for you, and it healed your broken hearts. <3 It helped heal mine.

You’d never driven so fast. Steve sat shotgun, the only weapon he owned in his white-knuckled grip.

  
You’d also never felt so happy. Your heart was full, your eyes clouded with happy tears. The past however long you’d been without Billy was hell. Every waking hour without him was hell.

  
“(Y/N), slow down!” He cried out after his shoulder rammed into the car door again from your sharp turns.

  
“Sorry.” You gave a weak apology and slowed down, but just a bit.

  
Neil wasn’t home.

  
Max said he was barely home anymore after Billy went away, spending his nights at bars and most of his day at work. Susan, on the other hand, was almost always home.

  
“(Y/N)?” She called out after you as you ran down the hallway of his home. She hadn’t seen you in a while. You hadn’t stuck around their house since he died. “What are you doing?”

  
Max stopped her as the others ran with you, saying something about staying in the kitchen.

  
Happiness hit you like a bullet in the back when you saw it. The translucent wall, Billy’s form shadowed against it. It was suddenly so real. He was right there, inches away from you. You could picture his smile perfectly in your mind, and you longed to see it again.

  
“Billy.” You whispered, rushing to the wall. You pressed your hands against it, the tears from earlier spilling down your cheeks. It was so cold. From the other side, you could barely see him place his hand up against yours.

  
“We have to open it. Right now.” Will said behind you, panting. “These portals don’t last long.” He remembered the one in his own home, he remembered how his mom had tried so hard to get him back.

  
Steve burst into his room with his baseball bat, taking one look at the wall. “Stay back.” He warned, using his arm to push everyone away. 

  
You walked backward until the back of your knees touched Billy’s bed. Falling into a sitting position, you let yourself cry, watching as Steve swung his bat into the wall. Black liquid oozed from the cracks, along with a shockingly cold breeze.

  
He swung it back and let it hit the wall again. His arms were already tired but he forced himself to keep pushing, to keep swinging that piece of wood and nails as hard as he could. Chips of drywall sprayed out, flecking white against his sweating face. Some fell on the ground. He hit it again, and again, and again. It didn’t feel fast enough for you, it felt like you were watching a slow-motion scene in a movie and all you could do was watch.

  
Max ran into the room, her eyes wide and mouth open. There were tears in her eyes. “Billy!” She screamed. God, how she screamed. The screams only a little sister could make, yearning for her brother to come back to her. No matter how bad their fights were, they were raised together. She loved him.

  
The portal started to close when Billy climbed through the hole. You saw his arm first, bare, muscles flexing, reaching out to grab hold of the wall on the outside. His fingers desperately clinging onto whatever leverage he could get. Then his head. His hair, blonde, curly, and stained with ash. He was halfway out when you jumped to your feet.

  
The portal closed. He grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder for balance, looking around the room, panting. He still looked… okay. His skin was dark and dirty with god knows what, underneath his nails looked the same. But he still looked okay.

  
Billy’s blue eyes saw familiar faces, some he’d never seen before, and then yours.

  
It was magic. When your eyes finally met again, it was fucking magic. Your knees went weak and you fought for words. What would you even say? What could anyone say?

  
How long had it been, exactly? You couldn’t remember precisely but it felt like years.

  
Billy pushed himself off Steve, nearly shoving him to the ground in the process. He grabbed you, holding you so tight against his chest you thought he’d break your ribs. But you didn’t care. You’d live happily with broken bones if it meant you could be in his arms forever.

  
“Billy!” Max laughed through her sobs and launched herself into your hug, clinging onto his torn white tank top. She’d missed him more than she would ever admit. He wrapped an arm around her scrawny shoulders and pulled her between the two of you.

  
You inhaled deeply, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He still smelled like him, against all odds he still smelled like him. “I love you.” You cried into his skin.

  
“You have no idea.” He whispered, grabbing your hair and keeping you close to him.

  
The reunion was enough to bring tears to everyone's eyes. Nancy held her balled fists against her mouth, watching the interaction. The part that got her most was you and Billy. She couldn’t imagine losing Jonathan like that, she’d go insane. She suddenly understood it, why you were so damn sad. You’d lost the love of your life, and you handled it better than she would have.

  
The wall, once a disgusting and otherworldly portal, was now a simple hole.

  
Steve dropped his bat and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

You washed his hair first. Getting the black grit out of his blonde locks. While you did that he ran the brand new loofa over his skin, reveling in the scent of wisteria on his skin. It was your body wash, in a deep purple bottle. He smiled as he remembered wondering what that smell was, since the day he met you. You always smelled so good but he never thought to ask you what that damn smell was.

  
“I thought you were dead. For so long.” You said, pressing kisses on his back, his skin warm against your skin. He was always warm.

  
Billy turned to face you, that same soft smile on his face. He smiled at you so many times like that. Every single time, with no fail, it made your heart flutter. “I thought I was too. I thought I was in Hell.”

  
You laughed slightly, looking up at him, the hot shower water washing the shampoo from his hair. It trickled down his neck, his bare skin, and down the drain. “I thought I was in Hell too.”

  
He cupped your cheeks and kissed you. It had been so damn long. When you think someone’s dead, it feels like a lifetime.

  
After the shower you tangled yourselves in your sheets, making love like your life depended on it. Three times? No, four. No matter how worn out you felt you kept going. You didn’t even care to ask about the Upside-Down, as the kids called it. You were too happy. Being with Billy again was so blindingly beautiful you didn’t even care. You’d deal with the questions later.

  
After your sixth round, he fell back against the pillows, a look of content on his face. “You have no idea how much I missed this.” He sighed, pulling you against him. He was sweating and smelt like sex, but it was Heaven to you.

  
“I think I do.” You moved his head so it rested under your neck. “I missed everything about you.” You muttered into his drying hair, kissing his head a few times. Your lips were still numb from the constant kissing, and a little raw from his lip bites.

  
“We’ve gotta get out of this town.”

  
You agreed with that. “For now though, just stay here with me.” It was a plea. You didn’t want to spend another second away from him. Climbing on his waist, you laid on top of him and buried your face in his neck. There was no way to express how good you felt then, being so damn close, your hearts only inches away from each other. The feeling of accomplishment washed over you. You got Billy back. You could die then and be happy.

  
You closed your eyes and enjoyed being close to him, almost falling asleep when you felt his hand reach up and stroke your hair.

  
“I missed that so much.” You whispered, your face warm against his neck. You leaned up and looked down into his face, eyes running over his skin. He had grown quite a bit of facial hair when he was gone, but he shaved it off in the shower.

  
He looked like a damn model, only a day after being saved from death.

  
“You know what I missed?” Billy asked in that soft, deep voice you craved, looking up into your eyes. When you only hummed in response he sat up, using one arm hooked around your back to keep you in his lap. “I missed kissin’ you.”

  
You smiled, glancing down at his lips. He was biting them, of course he was. He knew that drove you wild.

  
Unable to resist the temptation that was Billy Hargrove, you leaned in and kissed him.

  
Your kisses were always hectic. You two never shared a quick peck, every single time your lips met it was wild, no exceptions. At school, in front of your parents, the kids, and definitely Steve. It wasn’t as if you ever had anything between the two of you, Billy just hated Steve and loved to shove it in his face that you were his.

  
You pulled back from his lips and grinned, looking over his face. He was so fucking beautiful. “I love you.”

  
He was ready to crawl over hot coals for you. He had never in his life felt what he felt then, complete admiration and longing. You were the one person he had in Indiana, the one fucking person who loved him the way he needed. For once in his life, under your gaze, he felt like he was enough. “I love you too.” He smiled softly, running his hands up your sides.

  
Sex with him again… it was amazing. No matter how many times you’d done it that day, each time was just as amazing as the last.  
It was slow when it needed to be, his lips softly grazing across your body, and intense when you needed it to be. He’d grab a fistful of your hair and pull back so hard you thought your neck would snap. But then he’d touch you so softly you’d think he was handling blown glass and diamonds.

  
You were tangled in each other for five hours, even after the previous session. Five straight hours without any breaks, but it felt like minutes. Could you ask for anything more?

  
“I wanna move back to California,” Billy said as you laid next to each other, catching your breath.

  
“California?” You’d never left Indiana. “What’s it like there?”

  
“Sunny. All the time.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, letting his thumb brush patterns on your bicep. “Beautiful. The beaches, I can’t even describe them.”

  
He sounded so happy talking about the state. You listened to him, taking in every word and imagining it in your head. It sounded like a beautiful place to go, much better than Hawkins.

  
“Would you come with me?”

  
You sat up, thinking for a moment. Could you? You weren’t the richest person in town, but you definitely had the means to move. You could buy a small beach house, right? It couldn’t be too hard. A lot of your friends from high school were doing it, so why couldn’t you?

  
You looked back at his hopeful face, unable to keep a smile from forming on your lips. How could you say no to Billy Hargrove?

  
“I’d do anything for you.”


End file.
